The Brigmore Witches
The Brigmore Witches is the fourth and final DLC developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks for Dishonored. It was released on August 13 for $9.99 on Windows PC and PlayStation 3, and 800 Microsoft Points ($10) on Xbox 360. The DLC concludes Daud's adventures begun in The Knife of Dunwall, carrying over existing chaos levels, powers, weapons, and upgrades from the previous DLC. Having uncovered the mystery and incurred the wrath of notorious witch Delilah Copperspoon, Daud pursues her to disrupt a ritual that will "spell his doom."New Dishonored Content: Daud’s adventure concludes in The Brigmore Witches - Bethesda Blog Warring gangs, the Dead Eels and the Hatters, appear in the DLC to assist Daud in his efforts to reach Delilah. The DLC also features Daud's final confrontation with Corvo Attano. Plot The Brigmore Witches begins with Daud having a dream of fighting Corvo Attano--killing or being killed by Corvo ends the dream, and Daud awakes in the the Whalers' base in the wake of the Overseer onslaught. If Daud spared Billie Lurk at the end of The Knife of Dunwall, there will be a note from her to Daud, telling him that he too can leave the city and make a new life for himself. Focused on finding and stopping Delilah Copperspoon from carrying out her yet mysterious plans, Daud eventually tracks Delilah down to the Brigmore Manor, outside the Dunwall quarantine zone. He seeks out the services of Lizzy Stride, leader of the Dead Eels, who is able to access areas of the Wrenhaven River past the quarantine zone with her boat, the Undine. However, Daud's new second-in-command Thomas reveals that Lizzy has been arrested and taken to Coldridge Prison. Since Corvo's escape, the prison has been heavily fortified, with increased guard presence, added security (such as Arc Pylons and Overseer music boxes) and a drained moat. Daud can access the prison by a variety of means, including disguising himself as an Overseer if he purchases the Overseer Daud favor. While moving through the prison, he can witness guards being executed for allowing Corvo to escape, and discover a dead Brigmore witch in the interrogation room. When Daud finds Lizzy Stride, she reveals that she was betrayed by her second-in-command, Edgar Wakefield, who sold her out to the City Watch and took control of the Dead Eels and the Undine. She tells Daud that if he wishes to use the Undine, Daud will have to eliminate Wakefield, which she will pay him to do. Daud releases her and, weakened by torture and confinement, she collapses. Daud must then carry Lizzy out of the prison and to his assassins. Daud then travels to Drapers Ward, where brutal gang warfare between the Dead Eels and the Hatters has left the area largely deserted. Only a black market seller named Jerome and a dressmaker remain; if Daud visits the dressmaker's apartment, the man will inform him that he was a good friend to the Kaldwin family, and that he once received a lock of Emily Kaldwin's hair as a gift. Recently, he was visited by Delilah, who bewitched him, painted sigils throughout his apartment, and stole the lock of hair. Moving to the Riverfront Daud can find Edgar Wakefield in the hold of the Undine, anxiously awaiting Lizzy's arrival. After taking him out and reinstating Lizzy to her rightful position, Daud is informed that Wakefield's neglect has allowed the Hatters to steal an important engine coil from the ship, crippling it. She tells Daud it can be found at the Hatters' base in the textile mill, and that their leader, the Geezer, has rigged the mill to fill with a deadly poison if he were to be killed. Traversing the mill to find the engine room and the coil, Daud meets with Nurse Trimble and the Geezer. Trimble informs Daud that the Hatters took the coil because a mechanism in the sewers had failed, draining the canal and crippling the mill's hydropowered machines; if Daud can fix the issue, Trimble will return the coil. (If Daud attempts to speak with the Geezer, Trimble will defensively prevent him from doing so.) Daud then travels to the sewers, where he encounters a group of Brigmore witches, who attempt to hamper his progress; after defeating them, Daud finds that the machine that powers the canal has been paralyzed by blood briars. When Daud returns to the Mill, he has two options for retrieving the door code. His request fulfilled, Trimble will give Daud the code if asked. However, Daud can also choose to distract or eliminate Trimble so that he can speak with the Geezer. The Geezer, who has been artificially kept alive by Trimble's machines, asks Daud to end his life and destroy the Hatters with the toxin mechanism that Trimble installed, in return for the door code. After Daud takes an antitoxin to protect himself, he can pull the oil tank from the Geezer's life support machines, retrieve the code and the engine coil, and return to the Riverfront. With the Undine back in working condition, Lizzy takes Daud to the Brigmore Manor where the Brigmore witches are expecting him. As he infiltrates the area, conversations between witches and notes from Delilah reveal her ultimate plan: she intends to use a painting of Emily to possess her and rule the Empire in her place. After a brief conversation with the Outsider, Daud travels to where Delilah is conducting the possession ritual in the Void. He can bring the ritual to an end two different ways: he can confront Delilah directly, battling her and a myriad of copies; or he can replace the painting of Emily with a painting of the Void, trapping Delilah in the Void permanently. The conclusion of The Brigmore Witches depends on Daud's final chaos level. Both possible endings occur during the events of The Flooded District in the main campaign, immediately after Corvo has defeated Daud in battle. As in the main story, Daud asks Corvo for his life--Corvo will choose to either spare or execute him based on Daud's chaos at the DLC's end. Missions * Choosing Your Mark * A Stay of Execution for Lizzy * The Dead Eels * Delilah's Masterwork Locations * Daud's Hideout * Flooded District * Coldridge Prison * Drapers Ward * Drapers Ward Riverfront * The Mill * Drapers Ward Sewer * Brigmore Manor Added Content Achievements * Breakout * Gangs Of Dunwall * Deal Maker * All Come To Ruin * Changed Ways * Silence Is Golden * Cleanest Hands * Enough Coin To Disappear * Parting Shot * Wall Of Flesh Bone Charms * Submariner: Regain health while submerged in water * Void Surge: Sometimes, when using a power, no mana will be spent Corrupted Charms * Leverage ** Advantage: Pull power distance and speed are increased ** Penalty: Mana cost for pull power is increased * Power Slash ** Advantage: Daud deals greater damage with his sword ** Penalty: He swings his sword slower * Shivering Silhouette ** Advantage: Enemies have a high chance to miss ranged attacks ** Penalty: Daud is more visible to enemies * Splintering Bolts ** Advantage: Bolts shot by wristbow do more damage ** Penalty: Bolts almost always break when shot at enemies * Statuesque ** Advantage: Daud will not be spotted by enemies while standing still, unless in combat ** Penalty: Mana does not regenerate * Tank ** Advantage: Damage taken is reduced ** Penalty: Overall movement speed is reduced * Vengeance ** Advantage: Build up adrenaline much faster ** Penalty: Adrenaline takes much less time to cool down * Witch's Skin ** Advantage: When taking damage, Daud's mana is drained before his health ** Penalty: Mana does not regenerate * Zephyr ** Advantage: Overall movement speed is increased ** Penalty: Damage taken is increased Gadgets * Baffle Dust Supernatural Abilities * Pull Promotional Images brigmore deliliah.jpg|Delilah with a logo. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitInterior 2.jpg|Brigmore Manor Interior. Dish2.jpg|Brigmore Manor Exterior. Brigmore Witches 02.jpg|Brigmore Manor. Brigmore Witches 05.jpg|Delilah. Brigmore Witches 10.jpg|Brigmore Witches. Brigmore Witches 01.jpg|Pull power in action against a witch. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitThe Brigmore Witches Gravehounds.jpg|Gravehounds. Brigmore Witches 12.jpg|Daud fighting a witch. Brigmoore_Witches_promotional_screenshot.jpg|Dead Eels member. Brigmore Witches 04.jpg|Hatters in Drapers Ward. Brigmore Witches 11.jpg|Geezer experiments. pizap.com13827954308082.jpg|Prison guards. bwad01.jpg|An advertisement for hats in The Brigmore Witches. bwad02.jpg|An advertisement in The Brigmore Witches. bwad03.jpg|An advertisement for Rothwild Whale Meat in The Brigmore Witches. Concept Art Brigmore Witches 09.jpg|Delilah concept art. Brigmore Witches 07.jpg|Lizzy Stride. Brigmore Witches 06.jpg|Dead Eels gang member. Brigmore Witches 08.jpg|Geezer experiments. thegeezerresearches.jpg|Geezer experiments. Videos File:Dishonored The Brigmore Witches Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Dishonored The Brigmore Witches Gameplay - QuakeCon 2013|QuakeCon 2013 Gameplay File:Dishonored The Brigmore Witches Gameplay Interview|Gameplay Interview File:YOGSKIM Special! Dishonored The Witches of Brigmore DLC Interview-0|YOSKIM Interview References ru:Dishonored: The Brigmore Witches Category:Dishonored DLC Category:The Brigmore Witches